mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Ogden Utah Lorin Farr Stake
* FKA: Lorin Farr Stake Stake History Lorin Farr (1820-1909) Lorin Farr (1820-1909) was a Mormon pioneer and the first mayor of Ogden, Utah. Farr was born in Waterford, Vermont. He was a son of Winslow Farr and the brother of Winslow Farr, Jr., who later became the first Latter Day Saint bishop of Colonia Dublán, Mexico.William G. Hartley, Lorna Call Alder & H. Lane Johnson, Anson Bowen Call: Bishop of Colonia Dublán, 2007, p. 96.VisitMormonColonies.com When he was eleven, Lorin Farr joined The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints after being introduced to it by Orson Pratt and Lyman E. Johnson. Farr's baptism was performed by Johnson. The Farr family moved to Kirtland, Ohio in 1837 and then to Missouri in 1838, and to Nauvoo, Illinois after that. In 1843 and 1844, Farr served as a missionary in many states of the United States. During his sojourn at Nauvoo, his one-story red brick home was situated on Durphy Street just north of his father's home and south of the Wilford Woodruff residence. Other neighbors living nearby included Stillman Pond and Heber C. Kimball. 's home) on Durphy Street. The Farrs were neighbors of the Heber C. Kimball and Stillman Pond families, who lived nearby on Munson Street. These streets formed, respectively, the east and south sides of block 106, Nauvoo, Illinois.]] Lorin went west with the body of the Latter Day Saints, arriving in the Salt Lake Valley in September 1847. In 1851, Farr was called as president of the newly formed Weber Stake, which required him to move to Ogden. He also served as the first mayor of Ogden, a member of the Utah Territorial Legislature, and, from 1870 to 1871, served as a missionary in the British Isles. Farr was the father of many children. Among these was Sarah Farr, who was a wife of Apostle John Henry Smith and the mother of George Albert Smith, who became the eighth President of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints.[https://rsc.byu.edu/archived/volume-8-number-1-2007/lorin-farr-friend-prophet Lorin Farr, Friend of the Prophet] Weber County Home Centered Church Opportunities We teach that true religion begins in the home: "Home Centered / Church Supported". To that end families may consider the following local resources and programs to strengthen your core beliefs and values: 1. Come Follow Me: - Daily & Weekly family gospel study 2. Saints & Scouts: - Featuring age-appropriate Family Activities, Service, Crafts, Field Trips, & Outdoor Adventures. The Benefits of Scouting are many, and there are lots of personal growth ideas to help your family pursue the new Churchwide Children & Youth Program. 3. LIFE School Curriculum: an LDS gospel based homeschool program that is built on the foundation of the scriptures, giving the child a sense of who he is and setting him on the path of discovering his divine mission. It is presented in a four year chronological rotation, integrating all areas of study to create a clear picture of the history of our world. 4. Family History: Resources to help you explore your family tree ** Mormon Pioneers - 200+ stories of early faithful Latter-day Saint pioneers. ** Familypedia - Come help build Utah's largest Family History online Encyclopedia. 5. Local Recreation: ** Weber County Scouting - Outdoor Trails, camping, museums and other family attractions. ** Pioneer Treks - Ogden Utah Temple The Ogden Utah Temple is the 14th dedicated temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints currently in operation. It was originally built with a modern, single-spire design very similar to the Provo Utah Temple. During a renovation completed in 2014, the exterior and interior were extensively changed. There are a number of other significant historic buildings located on the same block as the temple. References * Utah List of Stakes of the Church * Lorin Farr (1820-1909) = FamilyPedia Category:1952 Category:Ogden Category:Utah Category:Lorin Farr Category:Utah Stakes Category:Stakes of the Church Category:Stake center Category:Ward building